Az átváltozás
by Ylorian
Summary: A Király vagy apa? közvetlen folytatása. Mi történt Jiduruval? Cím sántának tűnik, de végén minden kitisztúl.


Ez a Király vagy apa? Közvetlen folytatása. Bár elég rövidke ez is, de lesz még egy folytatása, a World of Shadow saga. Az a történet már korhatáros lesz. Köszönet a véleményekért!

Köszönöm Evenek is a véleményét!

OOOOO

Vegita lihegve nézte az anyát. Az edzés kimerítőbb volt, mint valaha, de nem akarta bevallani. Egy izzadság csepp lefolyt az arcán, és lecseppent a földre.

Jiduru rámosolygott. Leült a földre és közelebb intette magához a fiát.

Vegita mellé repült, és meglepődötten tapasztalta, hogy az anya az ölébe húzza. Egy ideje őt nem ölelgették, és ő ezt nem is igényelte. Elvégre ő egy harcos. Érezte, hogy a hajába fúrja az arcát, és ő pedig az anya mellkasára hajtja a fejét. Hisz, ha már így alakult.

- Annyira hasonlítasz apádra – suttogta a hajának Jiduru. – Hajad, a mosolyod, mindened. Csak hajszíned olyan, mint nekem. Remélem, olyan magas leszel, mint ő.

- Anya? – emelte fel a fejét Vegita, hogy az anya arcába nézzen. – Mi a baj?

Jiduru büszke volt, hogy a Hercege megérezte, hogy gond van, de nem akarta elmondani neki a kételyeit.

- Nincs baj Hercegem – mosolygott rá. – Csak fellobbant bennem az anyai ösztön.

A Herceg tovább nézte az anyát.

- Tudod, fiam ma el kell mennem. Meg kell tisztítanom egy bolygót…

- Veled mehetek? – vágott közbe Vegita, mielőtt Jiduru befejezhette volna.

Jiduru a fia a reménykedő arcába nézett. Legszívesebben magával vitte volna harcolni, Vegitának maradnia kellett itt. Átkozott Dermesztő!

- Sajnálom fiam, de most nem. Majd legközelebb – rázta meg a fejét.

Vegita durcásan elfordult. Dühítette, hogy nem engedik harcolni.

- De egyet megígérek neked. Ha végeztünk Dermesztővel – Jiduru szándékosan félbe hagyta a mondatott, hogy Vegita kíváncsiságát felkeltse. Újra mosolygott, ahogy a fia érdeklődve felé fordult. – Bár melyik csatlósát, kiválaszthatod és megölheted.

A Herceg elégedetten mosolygott.

- Akár kettőt is? – kérdezte reménykedve.

Jidurunak nevetni támad kedve. A fiának volt szelleme.

- Persze fiam, amennyit csak akarsz.

- Akkor rengeteget fogok fejlődni – jelentette ki Vegita és önelégülten elmosolyodott.

Jiduru szorosan átölelte a fiát. Látni akarta felnőni, és a trónra lépni.

- Anya? Rendben vagy? – kérdezte ismét Vegita. Egyik szülője sem volt ennyire érzelem dús. Bár tudta, hogy az anya elég lobbanékony természetű, amit meg is tapasztalt, amikor egyszer véletlenül felgyújtotta a palotát. Akkor kapott ki életében először, és elhatározta, hogy legközelebb el fogja kerülni. Vagy így, vagy úgy.

- Emlékszel még mit mondtam neked, arról, hogy ha nem sikerül?

- Persze! Nem vagyok egy harmadosztályú hülye! – csattant fel dühösen Vegita. Kicsi kezét ökölbe szorította.

- Mindig tégy úgy, mintha engedelmeskednél. Fogadj szót annak a szörnynek. Várd, míg lankad a figyelme, és elég erős leszel. Akkor támad meg, és semmisítsd meg – magyarázta higgadtan Jiduru. Egy pillanatig sem akart arra gondolni, hogy ez megtörténhet, de érezte, hogy erre is fel kell készítenie Vegitát. – Rejtsd el az érzelmeidet mindenki elől. Könnyen felhasználhatják ellened.

- Értem anya – bólintott szófogadólak Vegita. Jól ismerte az anyát. Ő mindig helyes tanácsokat adott a harchoz.

- Ugye tudod, hogy apád és én nagyon szeretünk? – kérdezte az anya hirtelen.

- Igen – nézet fel rá Vegita értetlenül. Komolyan nem értette a szüleit. Anya felállt és végre letette az öléből.

- Most elmegyek, de három nap múlva vissza térek – nézett le rá az anya. – Addig gyakorolj sokat, és tégy büszkévé minket. Tudom, hogy képes vagy rá – játékosan bele borzolt fia hajába. Vegita duzzogva csapott oda. – Viszlát fiam! – mosolygott rá, és a felszálló pálya felé indult. Tudta, hogy még látni, fogja a fiát. Ebben biztos volt.

OOOOOO

Jiduru kábán pislogott. Csak arra emlékezett felszállt, és a hajó elaltatta, de nem emlékezett, hogy az ébresztési folyamat megkezdődött volna. Bágyadtan bámult ki a kabin ablakán. Az ablakon túl, nem látott mást, csak rengeteg homokot és sziklákat. Ez nem a Suri. Lenyomott pár gombot, de nem történt semmi. Valószínűleg kényszerleszállást kellet csinálni a hajónak és megsérült.

- A rohadt – sziszegte csendesen. Egy KI labda kezdet formálódni ujjai közt, és az ablaknak lőtte. A fellobbanó energia szétolvasztotta az ablakot, így szabad utat adva Jidurunak. Kimászott a nappali fényben fürdő kősivatagba, és megnyomta Fürkéssze gombját. Reménykedett, hogy kapcsolatba tud lépni a Vegeta bolygóval és valaki felszedi. Talán így még hamarabb is hazaér, és nem kell mentségeket kitalálnia.

A Fürkész hirtelen sípolni kezdett.

- He? – pillantott a kijelzőre, és nem sokkal mögötte, egy nagyon ismerős energia szintet mutatott.

- Üdv Jiduru, csak, hogy előmásztál. Már azt hittem, hogy ennyitől véged van – sodort felé a szél egy nőies hangot. Bebizonyítva, hogy ki áll a Királynő mögött.

- Szerbusz Szarbon – fordult meg Jiduru egyszerre önelégült, és sunyi mosollyal az arcán.

Zarbon arca megrándult, neve kifigurázására. Borostyán szemei dühtől sötétültek el.

- Oh, mintha kissé zöld lennél… - somolygott tovább Jiduru. Szerette Zarbont feldühíteni. Tudta, hogy úgy sem mer Dermesztő háta mögött cselekedni, és Jiduru a zsarnok előtt soha nem kínozta. – Talán csak nem beteg vagy?

Zarbon kezei ökölbe szorultak, és az energia szintje megemelkedett.

- Pofátlan majom… - sziszegte a fogai közt.

A Királynőnek kedve lett volna pofán vágni ezt a férget, de türtőztette magát.

- Tényleg? Még mindig jobb, mintha férfi létemre nőnek tetetném magam.

A zöld idegen arca nevetségesen megnyúlt. Jiduru, viszont élvezte a reakciót.

- Én nem teszek úgy, mint egy nő! – morogta Zarbon férfias hangon. – Én csak a szépséget szeretem.

- Ez már sokkal jobb – bólintott elégedetten Jiduru, és kezeit összefűzte a mellkasán. – Most térjünk a lényegre. Miért vagyunk itt?

Zarbon kisimított egy kósza tincset az arcából.

- Látom, te nem is vagy olyan buta majom királynő – a hangja olyan volt, mint a selyem, de vágott mint a kés.

- Beszélj féreg.

- Dermesztőnek elege van a lázadásaidból. Úgy döntött kegyes lesz, és csak száműzet – magyarázta kedvesen, immár nőies hangon.

- Hahaahha!!!! – Jiduru hátra vette a fejét, és hangosan nevetett. Fekete haja, és sötét köpenye lenget a szélben. – És téged küldöd, hogy ezt meg tegye? Csalódnia kell – mondta sajnálkozva.

- Ellenem semmi esélyed – sziszegte neki Zarbon. Évek óta elege volt a nő sértegetéseiből, és most eljött a bosszú.

Jiduru vigyorgott.

- Biztos vagy benne? Nézd az energia szintemet. Meg fogsz lepődni.

Zarbon egy finom mozdulattal a Fürkészéhez emelte a kezét, és lassan elmosolyodott, ahogy megkapta az eredményeket.

- Erősebb, mint vártam, de így is kevés vagy hozzám.

- Majd meglátjuk – mondta önelégülten Jiduru, és követhetetlen sebességgel Zarbonnak ugrott. Kesztyűs öklével orrba vágta a meglepődött harcost.

Zarbon hátra tántorodott és alig tudta kivédeni alkarjával a Kiráylnő rúgását, amivel a fejét célozta meg. Jiduru újabb balegyenest küldött felé, de öklével sikeresen hárított. Szégyellte bevallani, de a sai-jin nő nem csak jó harcos volt, de borzasztó erős is. A nő felé rúgott, de ő könnyedén elkerülte, kihasználva helyzetét, teljes erőből hasba rúgta. Zarbon előre görnyedt fájdalmában.

- Big Bang Atack! – üvöltötte Jiduru, és egy nagy erejű KI robbanás csapódott Zarbon arcába.

A robbanás hátra taszította és métereket csúszott a köves talajon, mély krátert hagyva maga után. Vérző orral ült fel. Parázsló tekintetével Jidurut kereste.

A nő tíz méterrel a talaj fölött lebegett, és gúnyosan vigyorgott a férfira.

- Csak nem fájt? – kérdezte nevetve.

- Kegyes akartam lenni hozzád – állt fel Zarbon. – De neked muszáj volt kihúzni a gyufát. És most meg fogod látni, mire is vagyok képes.

- A szépségápolás nem érdekel – vont vállat unottan Jiduru. – Harcolj inkább.

Zarbon lustán elmosolyodott.

- Tudod, nem ti vagytok az egyetlen faj, ami képes átváltozással megnövelni az erejét.

- Nem hiszek neked – morogta Jiduru. – Csak az időt húzod és a türelmem határait feszegeted.

Zarbon izmai kidagadtak, sima bőre rücskössé vált. Szép arca felpuffadt és békaszerűvé vált. Jiduru rémülten hőkölt hátra.

- Látom, hogy rettegsz – röhögött Zarbon, mély brekegő hangon.

- Annyira ocsmány vagy… - lehelte a Királynő undorodva.

- Szuka! – kiabálta Zarbon. Elrugaszkodott, és a nő felé repült. Hatalmas öklét ütésre emelte és Jiduru arcába sújtott vele.

Jidurunak esélye sem volt elkerülni az ütést, ami az arccsontját érte. Érezte, hogy az ütés ereje szó szerint elsodorja, és elrepül oldal irányba. Még felocsúdni sem volt ideje, amikor Zarbon a hátába térdelt, és zuhanó repülésbe kezdet a sziklás talaj felé. Izmait megfeszítve, meg fordult a saját vízszintes tengelye körül, hogy majd a lábaival fékezze le az ütközést. Szerencsére sikerült annyira lelassulni, hogy el tudjon rugaszkodni, és ne sodorja tovább a lendület. Felfelé azonban szembe találkozott egy csízmás lábbal, ami hátra felé módosítva a röppályáját. Lapos ívben repült hátra, majd végig szánkázott a köves talajon.

Ball karja pokolian sajgott valószínűleg eltört. De más súlyos sérülést nem észlelt magán. És még így is képes lehet legyőzni Zarbont, akár milyen ronda szörnyé vált. És megszökhet az ő kabinjával. Remek vacsorára már haza is ér.

- Nem volt rossz – emelkedett fel Jiduru. - De ez még mindig nem elég – előrenyújtott jobbjából egy hatalmas energia gömb lőtt ki Zarbon felé. – ÁÁÁÁ!!!

A robbanás be burkolta a zöld szörnyet, felrobbantva a körülötte lévé sziklákat is.

Elégedetten liheget, de ahogy elült a füst az arcára fagyott a mosoly. Zarbon egy mély kráter fölött lebeget, és a robbanás csak pár apró karcolást okozott neki. Egy apró vérpatak indult lefelé a szákja sarkából.

Jidurura vigyorgott és a kézfejével letörölte a vért.

- Most én jövök! ÁÁÁÁÁÁ! – mind kezével apró energia labdákat lőtt a sai-jin királyné felé.

A királyné oldalra repült, hogy elkerülje a támadást, de nem tudta mindegyiket. A földre zuhant, és elsötétült körülötte minden.

Arra tért magához, hogy a hasán fekszik és egy kéz markol a dús sötét hajába. A fejét hátra húzták, hogy a támadója arcába nézhessen.

- A Jehennán fogsz megrohadni, hülye majomkirályné – sziszegte Zarbon az arcába nőies hangján.

Jiduru vért köhögött föl, de undokul Zarbonra vigyorgott.

- Tévedtem, így vagy undorítóbb…

Zarbon a hajánál fogva döngette a fejét a sziklába, míg az szét nem repedt. Aztán ismét fölemelte Jiduru fejét.

A nőnek vérzett a homloka és több horzsolás is elcsúfította keskeny arcát.

- Ne merj velem még egyszer így beszélni! - sziszegte mély hangon. – Mert a fiad issza meg a levét.

- Soha nem kerülsz a fiam közelébe…- morogta sötét tekintettel Jiduru.

- Hallottam, hogy van egy másik fiad… - Zarbon mosolygott Jiduru ijedt arc kifejezésén. – Az a hatod rangú harcos.

- Hagyd őt békén…

- Mégis érdekel? Ó! Értem – mosolygott szélesen Zarbon. – Azért küldtétek messzi, mert nem akartátok, hogy a szegény kicsi babátoknak baja essen – gügyögte. – Talán ő a szerencsésebb. Szegény kicsi Vegita herceg lesz Lord Dermesztő legkedvesebb játéka…- Zarbon nevetett, ahogy a mozdulni is alig képes Királynő megpróbálja megharapni a kezét. Undorodva lökte el magától a nőt és kiegyenesedett. – Ha megtartjátok, még mindig lenne egy fiatok. Kár. Viszlát majomkirályné – integetett a nőnek.

Jiduru a hátára fordult. Az ég kék volt akár a víz. Hát még sem látja többet a fiát? Miért hazudik még most magának? Neki két fia van Vegita és Tarble. Bár Tarble soha nem viselkedett úgy, mint egy igazi csillagharcos, de se ő sem Vegeta nem lett volna képes bántani őt. Ezért száműzték, egy gazdag lakható bolygóra. Ahol boldog lehet, még akkor is, ha családja keveset törődik vele.

De Vegita… Őt a pokolra küldik. Gondolni sem mert arra, mit tehet vele az a szörny. Ha tudja, hogy ez fog történni, mindkét fiát messzire küldi, és azt hazudja, hogy meghaltak. Talán, ha egyszer kijut innen, meg keresi mindkettejüket, és vigyázni fog rájuk. Talán még nem késő. Még akkor is, ha ehhez sutba kell dobnia ősei hagyományait.


End file.
